Jecker
by xPrimroseStarrx
Summary: When Becker arrives at the Arc he goes to see Jess. But she's not there. She's out in the field. When Becker confronts Lester about this the Arc alarm goes off. Some of the team members are injured. Including Jess. How will this affect Becker?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arc hallway

Captain Hilary Becker went to see Jess parker. She always loved to chat and always managed to brighten up his day and every since he was put on medical leave he had missed her However when he did get to her office she wasn't there. The computer screens were on and showNew Storying the whereabouts of the team. They were in a shopping centre were an anomaly had opened. Becker could see Matt's, Emily's and Abby's positions and was that... No it couldn't be his eyes must have been deceiving him because it said Jess was out in the field. Jess _never_ went out on the field. Never! Lester had some explaining to do!

Lester's office 

Lester waited. He had heard Becker had come to visit Jess, Which would mean that he would soon be barging without knocking. 3…2…1…

''LESTER!'' Becker shouted.

''Why, why Captain Becker. What a surprise!'' Although you could tell by the way he said it he wasn't surprised and in no way pleased.

'' Where is Jess? She's not at the computers and it says she's in the field but that can't be right!''

'' Miss parker kindly offered to take your place in the field as _you_ were _still_ on medical leave and she did not want you to be disturbed.''

Becker went mental. It was his fault jess was in the field. ''But-but, s-she's inexperienced! What if she got hurt?'' _Please don't let her get hurt._

Lester looked at him. Hmm… it seemed Captain Becker had a thing for young miss parker. Interesting. ''I know miss parker is inexperienced but she is good with people, getting them not to panic; which is what we needed. And as for injury miss parker knows the dangers of the job''

''That's notˉˉˉ'' However Becker did not get to finish that sentence as the Arc alarm sounded. Members of the team had been injured in the field, including Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becker couldn't remember what happened after that. Lester later says it looked as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. All Becker remembers is running. Running so fast it felt as if his lungs were going to explode. He didn't care about that though; he could deal with it. What he couldn't deal with was Jess being hurt. Shoe obsessed genius Jess. _His _Jess. He couldn't deal with the fact of her not being around anymore. She had become such a big part of his life. It was like she completed him and made everything in their world seem better than it was. Of course Becker realised. _I'm in love with her._ It all made sense now. Please be okay jess. _Please._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess's room

Jess was one of the lucky ones out of all the people in the field, having only a few bumps and bruises. The nurse had said she needed lots of rest and told Abby to keep an eye on her. Abby hadn't left Jess's side since she was brought in and Jess felt guilty because of this as Abby hadn't seen Connor yet.

''Abby, go check on Connor. I'll be fine.''

''I'll wait. Just to make sure you get to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up'' Abby said determined.

Jess just at her and sighed when Abby was determined there was no stopping her. May as well get some sleep.

''Goodnight, Abby.''

Outside jess's room

Abby was startled by a sudden commotion outside jess's room. She went to see what was going on. Jess was sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the ruckus going on outside her room. When Abby got outside jess's room she saw Becker arguing with the nurse who treated Jess earlier. Abby could not really make out what was going on but it seemed liked Becker was trying to get into Jess's room and the nurse wasn't letting him.

''Becker'' Abby said softly and Becker turned his attention to her. His eyes were red almost as if he had been crying. ''Come this way. Jess is sleeping''

The nurse shot Abby a 'thank you' look and Becker followed Abby into Jess's room leaving the nurse to work in peace.

Inside jess's room 

Jess was on her bed breathing evenly. Becker sat carefully down on the chair beside her. All the worry had gone off his face now that he saw jess.

''Is she okay?'' Becker whispered quietly so he didn't wake Jess up.

''She's going to be fine. She's just got a few bumps and bruises.'' Becker smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Abby looked at him.

''You love her dont you?'' Abby asked.

Becker looked at her and then at Jess. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and nodded.

''Yes'' he said his voice dripping with emotion '' I do''

**Authors note: I thought I'd leave you with a cliff-hanger. Please dont hate me! I'm working on chapter 4 as fast as I can. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby soon left to check on Connor but before she did she patted Beckers shoulder and wished him luck. She told him she always knew about him and Jess but wasn't going to say anything until he was ready. Becker thought it was typical of Abby to know before him.

Becker looked at Jess again. She was smiling and you could tell she was having a good dream. Becker noticed her lips started top move like she was trying to say something. Becker waited patiently for her to speak but what she said made him freeze.

''Becker… love… you…'' Jess said in her sleep.

Jess was dreaming about him? Becker had just gotten the conformation he needed that proved that Jess loved him back. Becker felt himself smile, happiness souring through his heart, now he was determined he was going to tell her how he felt. He had to.

* * *

><p>Jess started to wake up when she felt someone beside her. <em>Abby<em>. Jess thought. It's just Abby.

''Morning, Abs'' she said sleepily and felt someone laugh beside her.

''No last time I check I was not female or Abby for that matter''

Jess froze. Becker was here? Crap. What if she talked in her sleep? Oh dear god please say she didn't. Wait, why does her hand feel warm? Jess looked down and gasped at what she saw. Jess's and Becker's hand were linked and he was absently tracing a pattern on her hand with his thumb. Becker followed her gaze and looked up straight into her blue eyes and smiled.

''Jess'' he said quietly ''we have so much to talk about''


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: Jess looked down and gasped at what she saw. Jess's and Becker's hand were linked and he was absently tracing a pattern on her hand with his thumb. Becker followed her gaze and looked up straight into her blue eyes and smiled._

_''Jess'' he said quietly ''we have so much to talk about''_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Jess's P.O.V

''What?'' I whispered

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

''I love you too. From the first moment I saw you''

''So it was love at first sight?'' I could practically _feel_ him smirking.

''Yeah.'' I admitted, embarrassed. I suddenly realised how close we were and blushed. We were in the right distance for us to kiss. It was as if he knew what I was thinking when he let out a whispered ''Jess….''

He tentatively lifted his hand to my face, sliding it to the back of my head, pushing through my dark hair and pulling me even closer to him. My breath caught as Becker's tongue glided over my bottom lip seductively and our mouths were brought together. My eyes closed and it felt like my skin was set alight. Becker's lips were so soft... softer than I thought possible. My head felt light but all I could think of was that I wanted more. I lost myself completely in the kiss and just wanted more and more when Becker pulled away.

_Why did he pull away? Am I bad kisser?_

I saw Becker blink a few times. ''Wow'' he said and grinned '' that was amazing''

''You want to do that again? I'm not bad or anything?''

''Jess, I most defiantly want to do that again and no you weren't bad''

''Oh… okay''

''And another thing… I'm never going to let you go know I have you.''

We kiss again and now it feels familiar somehow. I love how we fit together, his arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, and the pressure of his lips on mine. We are memorizing each other and everything is perfect.

* * *

><p>Abby smiled from where she was watching outside. <em>Finally <em>she thought _it's about time those two got together._ She quietly closed the door and put up the no entry sign, knowing they wouldn't want to be disturbed any time soon. She started to hum as she walked along the ARC corridor.

''Abby?''

Abby turned to see Emily and Matt in the corridor, giving her weird looks. She grinned at them.

''Are you okay?'' Emily asked, concerned.

''I'm fine.'' she said with a cat like grin.

Matt looked at her frowning. She was kinda scary. ''Where are Jess and Becker?''

''Their… uh… kinda… busy'' Abby said happily.

''Okay'' Matt replied.

Her smile widened if that was even humanly possible. Matt thought it wasn't.

''All that's left to do now is to get you together.''

''WHAT?'' They both said together, shocked.

She just left them in their confused state, walking away happily. _I wonder what I'll wear to Jess and Becker's wedding_.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

Becker and Jess slept soundly in each other's arms, unaware of what was going on around them. For once in their lives they were both completely happy and nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Please review! I think I'm going to go hide now… please tell me if you think it's good or not. Xx<strong>


End file.
